The Other Railway: The Darkside Of Sodor
by Tesla2251
Summary: On the Other Railway, any steam engine on this railway is trapped forever to be scrapped. But a little GWR tank engine named Amber is about to escape, with diesels on her tail. A movie in the works.


The Other Railway: The Dark Side To Sodor

** Thomas (V.O.)**

Now, the engine world has never been at ease. In the fight of Steamies versus Diesels, there is always tension. The steamies fight to survive the onslaught of the new technology that threatens them, diesel. On Sodor, we are protected from this vicious onslaught by our controller, Sir Topham Hatt. He has faith in our technology, no matter how outdated the diesels say it is. But there is one side to the world we here on Sodor try to forget about, that which is known to all engines as...The Other Railway. No steam engine is safe on this railway. Those that are safe are locked away in museums. But most have all vanished. The only thing left of them, are their pictures. In 1948, the last engine escaped to Sodor. For years, none were seen again. Only diesel engines. But one steam engine did intentionally get on to the other railway, and escaped with the help of her driver and two other refugees. This is a story about a small tank engine named Amber.

_*Flashback- Pennsylvania, USA. 2009. The scene fades in and slowly travels across lines of frieght cars, then pans right to a small yellow tank engine. Fade to a slow pan of her name plate on one of her side tanks. Fade to a shot that is much further back, where Amber is facing away from the veiwer. A diesel slowly comes into the screen and stops when only its nose is in the screen. Fade to, a slow steady pan of the diesel, from front to back. Fade to a pan of the front, starting at the top of Sasha and slowly pans down to her face. Credits end. Cut to, Sasha's front boggie, stay still as she rolls out of frame. Cut to, a traveling shot of her coming toward Amber. Pan over to them when as Sasha comes level with Amber and stops.*_

** Sasha**

Hello, rival.

** Amber**

Well well, look who it is, the poser childen of Mechanix Inc.

** Sasha**

Eat smoke, steamie.

** Amber**

What do you want? Other than a new paint job and maybe a refit? Perhaps in your electric brain...

** Sasha**

Quiet, scrap heap. I'll have you know I'm going to take you to the scrap yard. Your locomotive body type is out of date, and your a failure as a invention.

** Amber**

Shut up, dirty diesel.

** Sasha**

Don't delude yourself, steamie. If you were a success, then the company that built you would not have closed, now would it?

** Amber**

I am a success. I've held many jobs. You are just are jealous that you can't keep a job for two minutes.

** Sasha**

That's it. Claude! [Claude comes out of Sasha's roof and clangs open and closed menicingly]

** Amber**

Oh![backs away as Claude hits the tracks where she was.]

** Sasha**

Quit moving you! [Claude comes back up off the rails]

** Amber**

Make me, you petulant run-away.[Chuffs away, exiting at the left of the screen.]

**Sasha**

I'll get you, if I have to chase you to another country. [Rolls out of frame after her]

_*PRESENT DAY- Fade in.*_

**EXT. A Clear Feild Somewhere in England- Day** *Fade in* [Amber puffs by quickly, with a line of trucks.]

**Amber**

Ahh...it feels wonderful to be back on the rails in my home land.

**Hector**

I guess so. But I do feel homesick for some good old American cooking.

**Amber**

I miss the sights of America too. But I have to admit that there is nothing better than being on these old tracks. [She puffs by out of frame, left exit.]

**EXT. Greensburrow Yard- Day** Amber pulls into the yard.

**Yard Manager**

Hello, Amber. I see that you brought the mail from London, as requested.

**Amber**

Yes, sir. Where shall I put it? [Hector steps out of her cab]

**Yard Manager**

[sees him] Ahh, you. [Walks toward him.] Have your engine put those trucks on the fifth line. We need to keep the main line clear.

**Hector**

You heard the man, Amber.

**Amber**

Right away. [She starts to puff away. As she passes, the Yard Manager sees that there is no one driving.]

**Yard Manager**

STOP! RUNAWAY ENGINE! [Starts to run toward the yard office, Hector stops him from getting anywhere.]

**Amber**

[Stops and revereses back to the platform] What is wrong sir?

**Yard Manager**

What the- How did you- You don't have a driver. How did you stop and reverse? [Hector enters screen, left.]

**Hector**

Amber has complete control of her actions, sir. I am her conductor. She can drive where she wants and stop when she wants to.

**Yard Manager**

[finally calms down] You should have told me first before I overreacted. Sorry about that. Amber, continue with your shunting please.

**Amber**

Yes sir. [She goes off again, and shunts the train in it's proper place.] All finished.

**Yard Manager**

Thank you, Amber. Where will you and your conductor be going?

**Amber**

Hard to say. Where ever there is a job in front of us. [Hector climbs in her cab.]

**Hector**

We must be going. Good bye.

**Amber**

Good bye.

**Yard Manager**

Good bye.

[Amber leaves the frame at the left. Pan over to Sasha, who is facing the direction Amber exits, she pulls up as Amber leaves.]

**Sasha**

I'll get her this time. She thought she could escape by retreating to her home land. But here I am. She can't escape this time. [She rolls forward quickly but runs into a line of freight cars.] OUCH! Hey! You! [Alfred can be seen at the other end of them.]

**Alfred**

[Looks back] Yes?

**Sasha**

Yes! Move these freight cars!

**Alfred**

[Moves them]

**Sasha**

[Rolls to the other line and stops next to Alfred]

**Alfred**

I see you are from America. I'm Alfred. Who are you?

**Sasha**

Sasha.

**Alfred**

Why are you paying so much attention to that steamy?

**Sasha**

I hate her and I want her scrapped. What's it to you, steamy?

**Alfred**

I want to help you get rid of her.

**Sasha**

You do?

**Alfred**

Yes, but I must explain in further detail somewhere else. Follow me, my American friend. [Aflred puffs off screen, and Sasha soon follows him.]

**Ext. T.O.R.O. Yard- Day** Alfred and Sasha puff into the yard, and head for the shed. Some diesels with silver faces move by them. One diesel looks at a pair of freight cars.

**Diesel**

What did I tell you about hauling that load of coal this morning?

**Cars**

That we do as you tell us. And no bumping or banging or else.

**Diesel**

Or else what?

**Cars**

Or else you'll pull us apart.

[Alfred and Sasha stop ouside the shed.]

**EXT. T.O.R.O Mainshed- Day**

**Alfred**

Please, follow me inside. [Alfred and Sasha go into the large shed.]

**INT. Mainshed- Day**

** Alfred**

You see Sasha, the Grand Machinest does not approve of such outdated objects. Why I still exist is because, while I look like a steamie, I have a generator built into my tender that runs off of diesel fuel. It produces electricity that makes me free to move around where I please. He kept my firebox and boiler intact because if I am unable to get fuel, I can run like a normal steamie. [As Alfred talks, he slowly rotates on a turntable to face Sasha. Cut to every part of him as he mentions it. Cuts are underlined.]

**Sasha**

[Sees another steamy puff by, Sparky] What of him?

**Alfred**

One of the Grand Machinist's earlier experiments that hasn't been scrapped. He is fully dependent on coal and water, but has control of where he goes. We keep him around since he is obediant and will do what we say when ever we say it. [Sparky comes up.]

**Sparky**

[Out of breath] Need...any...thing...else...Alfred?

**Alfred**

No, Sparky. You can go have a rest now. But be sure to have my train ready in twenty minutes.

**Sparky**

Yes...sir...[Puffs off.]

**Alfred**

Sasha, have you ever heard of Sodor?

**Sasha**

No. What is Sodor?

**Aflred (V.O. & Spoken)**

Sodor is the only place left where steamies still exist. This can't be allowed to be. It is mockery of the Grand Machinist's master plan, that they remain. The only way to show that we mean business, is by destroying Sodor forever.

**Sasha**

Who is this Grand Machinist you keep speaking of?

**Alfred**

He is the all knowing creator of these engines you've seen. The diesels, the obediant freight cars, even me. He refuses to go by his old name, but I will tell you this; his name is Allen Boomer.

**Sasha**

Allen Boomer...Allen Boomer...I don't know who he is.

**Alfred (V.O.)**

His father, P.T. Boomer had a run in with the Sodor engines before. He tried to get revenge with his first creation, named Diesel 10. But he failed. So his son took his fathers place, as the mastermind for revenge against Sodor steamies. What I heard is that Allen was once scalded by steam from a radiator when he was young. Ever since, he's hated steamies and now goes under the title of The Grand Machinist.

**Sasha**

Where is this Diesel 10 now?

**Alfred**

In the back of the sheds. He is currently under repair. You'll like him.

**Sasha**

Why?

**Alfed**

You'll see. [They move over to a berth, where Diesel 10 is] Diesel, I have brought some company.

**Diesel 10**

[almost covered in shadows, but the lights slowly fade to bright] Who is it?

**Sasha**

Me. I am Sasha, from America. [Claude pops out of her roof] And this is Claude.

**Diesel 10**

WOW! I never met someone else with a claw like that.

**Sasha**

Like mine? [Pinchy comes out of Diesel 10's roof] Whoa! Nice claw.

**Diesel 10**

Say 'hello' to Pinchy. [Pinchy snaps]

**Alfred**

Join our forces, Sasha. I promise you will not be disappointed with the end result. With Diesel 10's and your brute strength and my expert deception, those steamies will not be standing for long.

**Sasha**

What is in it for all of you?

**Alfred**

I will see my so called brothers and sisters finally be finished off.

**Diesel 10**

And I have some unfinished business with a certain blue puff ball.

**Sasha**

Okay, I'll join. What ever it takes, make it happen, Alfred. And make it quick. [Claude snaps] Claude does not like to be kept waiting.

**Alfred**

Yes, Sasha. You will rather appreciate what the Grand Machinist can do for you. You'll like it very much.*Slow zoom on his face*

**EXT. Godred Junction- Day**[Amber pulls up to the yard office.]

**Hector**

This might be a nice place for both of us to rest for the night.

**Amber**

Better check with the yard manager first.

**Hector**

Be back in a bit. [Hector climbs down from the cab and walks to the yard office.]

**Int. Godred Junction Office- Day** Hector walks in, the yard manager looks up.

**Yard Manager**

What do you want?

**Hector**

I was wondering if you could provide a place for me and my engine to rest for the night?

**Yard Manager**

Which engine is yours? [looks out the window]

**Hector**

The yellow tank engine.

**Yard Manager**

A tank engine? [He sounds disgusted]

**Hector**

Yes.

**Yard Manager**

[turns back to Hector] Put her on that siding over there. [points out the window] As for you, you can sleep in the corner office over there. I'll get someone to find you a camping bed.

**Hector**

Thanks. [leaves]

**Yard Manager**

[gets on the phone, dials some numbers] Hello? Yes, sir. [Turns to the office window] [Outside Hector climbs onto Amber] I have some...valuable information...

**Int. T.O.R.O. Mainshed- Dusk ** [They look up at the walk way at the end of the shed] [Grand Machinist stands with a microphone. Grandmachinist weres a large brown trench coat, face is covered by the shadow of his hat.]

**Grand Machinist**

Alfred, get your tender over to Godred Junction right away! There is a steamy I want you to grab. And take that American along.

**Alfred**

Yes, sir. What is the engine's make?

**Grand Machinist**

Great Western Railway, Class 1500, Yellow. [Leaves]

**Sasha**

Amber. Lets go. We should grab her human conductor too.

**Alfred**

But you can't get Amber and her conductor at the same time. Going after either one will result in alerting the other. Let me take care of Amber, and you get her conductor.

**Sasha**

What? No way! I want to take that steamie down!

**Alfred**

Then how am I going to get her conductor? I don't have a claw!

**Diesel 10**

ENOUGH! [Sasha and Alfred go quiet.] It doesn't matter who gets the steamie, as long as some engine gets it.

**Sasha**

Fine! Then it is settled. Alfed, you grab that stinking steamy imposter, and I will take care of her conductor.

**Alfred**

Indeed. Come along, Sasha. We have to be quick about it. We have a long way to go, and it won't remain dark for long. [They exist screen right]

**Int. Hector's Room- Night **[Hector gets ready for bed. He climbs into the camping bed and he turns off the light before getting comfortable.]

**Ext. Godred Junction- Night** [The shadowy forms of Sasha and Alfred enter frame from the left.][Sasha and Alfred apporach slowly, moving past the signal box.]

**Int. Hector's Room- Night**[He rolls from his left to his right side.]

**Ext. Godred Junction Yard- Night **[Sasha moves to the tracks that are right outside the building, cackling softly. As she goes by, we can see she has a highsided hopper behind her.] [Alfred sneaks up gently from behind, chuckling softly.][She stops at the corner of the office building.]

** Sasha**

All right Claude, my bad boy. Time to shake things up a bit.[Claude door opens and he comes out, light flickers on.]

** Alfred**

[moves foreward silently] Your mine, you masqurading steamie. [Claude goes up the the height of the second floor and light turns on.]

**Int. Hector's Room- Night **[Light from Claudes' light enter through the slates of the curtains. He mutters as light starts shining through the window. He gets up and starts to open the curtains.]

**Ext. Godred Junction- Night**

** Sasha**

NOW!

**Int. Hector's Room- Night**

** Hector **

[He gets launched out of bed by Claudes entrence.] What the heck was that? [Gets up to looks up at the claw]

**Ext. Godred Junction- Night**[Alfred enters from frame left and couples up to her.]

** Aflred**

GOTCHA!

** Amber**

GET OFF ME! HELP! [She blows her whistle.]

**Int. Hector's Room- Night **

** Hector**

[Looks up at the sound of Amber's whistle.] Amber? [ Claude looks down, almost comically, and Hector gets out of the way. Claude grabs the remains of the bed and drags them away.] [Claude exits through the hole in the wall and drop out of veiw. Hector goes to the hole. He peers down]

**EXT. Godred Junction- Night**

** Sasha**

*growls* [Bed gets crushed to pieces]

** Hector**

[Knocks a pane of glass free, and it shatters below]

** Sasha**

[Looks up] Oh ho, there you are.

** Hector**

[Runs aways from the hole]

** Sasha**

[Tosses the bed in the hopper] Your not going to get away from me, or Claude. [Claude reaches up toward the hole]

**INT. Hector's Room- Night**

** Hector**

[runs out of the room, just missing Claude destroying the door]

**EXT. Godred Junction- Night**

[Hector pokes his head out the door, slowly.] [Sasha is tearing up the room. Pans over to Alfred, who is pulling Amber away.]

** Alfred**

[Moves away from camera]

** Amber**

What's wrong with me? I can't move.

** Alfred**

Your connections were removed by a loyal fitter. You couldn't move or stop us no matter how hard you try_._

** Sasha **

[Growls as she trys to find Hector]

** Alfred**

_(off camera)_ Come on, Sasha. We better be going before the police find us doing this.

**Sasha **

[Lowers Claude and re-hides him] Okay. Why bother with him? Less baggage to deal with. [Starts backing away, chuckeling]

** Amber**

HELP!

** Hector**

[comes out of his hiding place and shouts back...] I PROMISE I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU! [Sasha and Alfred disappear into the darkness, with Amber in tow]

** Hector**

[Groans angrily and turns away, walks out of frame]

**Int. Godred Yard Office- Night **[Yard Manager gets tossed over his desk, and goes to the floor. Hector picks him up]

**Hector**

Where did she get taken to?

**Yard Manager**

To The Other Railway Office Yard.

**Hector**

Where is that?

**Yard Manager**

Outskirts of London

**Hector**

You got a car?

**Ext. Road- Night** [Car roars off down the road.]

London-12.4 km.-

[Car roars past it.]

**Ext. T.O.R.O Yard- Dusk** [Alfred pulls up with Amber in tow and stops]

**Alfred**

Sasha, put that hopper away. I'll go tell the Grand Machinist about our find. You can push her into her siding for scrapping.

**Sasha**

Wonderful. [Alfred and Sasha roll away, leaving Amber where she is]

**Amber**

[Sighs sadly] I may never run again.

**Trinda's voice**

I understand your pain.

**Amber**

*rather surprised* Who said that?

**Trinda's voice**

Why, me of course. To your right.

**Amber**

Oh. Hello. I'm Amber. And you?

**Trinda**

Wait...Amber? Is that really you? It's me! Trinda.

**Amber**

TRINDA? Is that really you?

**Trinda**

It is! Oh goodness, it is good to see you again.

**Amber**

Trinda, my old brakevan. I wondered where you went.

**Trinda**

So, you were finally caught.

**Amber**

Yes. I have been caught. I wish I could move. Then we could both escape. **Trinda**

Both?

**Amber**

Yes. Both of us.

**Trinda**

I would love that Miss Amber. [Sasha pulls up in front of Amber]

**Sasha**

Come on, you little bundle of misery.

**Amber**

Well, I guess this is good bye, Trinda.

**Trinda**

Good bye, Miss Amber. [Amber exits screen left.]

**INT. Mainshed- Dusk **[ Amber approaches camera slowly.]

**Sasha**

Get in there, you. [Pushes Amber into a siding]

**Amber**

Arn't you going to scrap me? [Sasha backs away]

**Sasha**

We are, you little spit. [Stops] But the Grand Machinist has to hash out a price with the scrap dealers. He wants to get the most money he can for you. Good bye, rival. [She slowly glides away.]

**Amber**

[Looks around] Scrap dealers? [Looks at a poster] Oh my. I guess this is the end for me.

**Ext. Diesel Fuel Storage Shed- Dusk**

** Hector**

[Walks around the plateform, groans angrily] It's like looking for a needle in a haystack! How hard could it be to find a yellow tank engine in a yard of black freight cars?

** Sparky's voice**

Psst...

** Hector**

Who's there?

** Sparky's voice**

Are you that engine's driver?

**Hector**

Depends on which engine your refering to.

**Sparky's voice**

She's yellow, and her name is Amber_._

** Hector**

That's me. Who wants to know?

** Sparky**

[Camera pans over to reveal an engine that looks like James, only black and red, and is an 0-6-0, Sparky.] My name is Sparky. I work in the smelter shed where Sasha and Alfred are keeping your engine friend. If you want to get her out, you talk to me.

** Hector**

[Walks over to him, coming toward the camera.] Why should I trust you? You might be sent by them to capture me.

** Sparky**

I hate them. All they do is boss me around. The Grand Machinist has gotten too big for his trousers, as the saying goes, I think. I've heard tell about an island where all steam engines are safe and sound and still working. It's called, Sodor. I would have headed off to The Bluebell Railway, but I hear they have too many engines as it is. So, I've decided I'm getting out of here and making tracks to Sodor, if you will pardon the pun. But before I do make a run for it, I am going to help save one more engine before I leave.

** Hector**

[starts thinking] Well...what else is in it for you?

** Sparky**

I make my stand against the Grand Machinst once and for all. Nice way to leave, hated for a purpose, not for being a runaway.

** Hector**

Okay, I'll go with it. [Climbs in Sparky's cab] But if you betray my trust, I'll turn you into scrap iron. [Looks around his cab, which is void of all controls] How do you move?

** Sparky**

Like this. [A hiss of steam and he starts moving foreward.]

** Hector**

[Nearly falls as Sparky starts] Whoa! How did you do that?

** Sparky**

I have electronc controls built over my controls, so I don't need a driver. I also have a corkscrew feeder underneith so I don't need a fireman either. I am in control.

** Hector**

Your like Amber, but she uses fuel cells to run instead of coal and water.

** Sparky**

Yes. We better come up with a plan of attack. I'll get you into the yard and we can break her out. I'll hide you in my shed for the time being. [Camera stops and Sparky rolls past.]

**EXT. T.O.R.O. Yard- Night** [Camera pans toward a small, derilict shed. Cut to, inside the shed.]

**INT. Sparky's Shed- Night** [Hector is sitting in a chair and drawing on a map. Cut to, close up of the map]

**Hector**

So, Amber is in this part of the shed? [Points to the area on the map.]

** Sparky**

Yeah.

** Hector**

Okay. I see. And Sasha and Alfred are sleeping on these tracks? [Points to the area on the map.] Could they see me if I just walked in?

** Sparky**

Yeah. The shed is open all the way. And beware of this corner. Diesel 10 is on this line.

**Hector**

Diesel 10?

**Sparky**

Another diesel. He has a claw like Sasha. He is being rebuilt so he won't be a threat to our escape, yet.

**Hector**

So, I could enter back here, and work my way back this way? [points to a point on the map] It is right behind these engines, where they can't see me.

**Sparky**

Right. And I will be out in the yard, waiting for Amber to come by. Then, I will block their way with some trucks.

** Hector**

Great. [rolls up the map] Tomorrow, we do this. I'll sleep here till then. [Gets up and looks at Sparky's tender, noticing that on the side is a big S] What does the 'S' stand for?

**Sparky**

It stands for the 'S' in Sparky. When this railway was first formed, before all this happened, the controller decided to classify me by a letter rather than a number, like most engines.

**Hector**

Bizarre. Numbers sound easier to remember.

**Ext. T.O.R.O. Yard- Day** [Dark Clouds roll by. And Alfred slowly backs down into his shed, he passes Sparky and stops.]

** Alfred**

Sparky, I trust you have my passenger train ready?

**Sparky**

Almost, Alfred.

**Alfred**

[Angry] Well, you better have them done by the time I'm rested. I'm going into the shed to relax. See to it that my train is ready when I return.[Backes down to the shed.]

**Sparky**

Hope Hector is quick. Alfred won't stay in the shed for long.

**Int. TORO Mainshed- Day** [Hector moves around, hiding behind some boxes as Alfred backs down. A scrap claw grabs some scrap behind him and moves off.]

**Alfred**

[stops at the buffers] So, Sasha, how does it feel that you are about to have your rival destroyed?

**Sasha**

It is beyond my wildest dreams.

**Hector**

[is right behind Alfred and sees some chains. He picks them up] [Hooks the chain to his axel] [Attatches the chain to the support collumn.] [Ducks behind it.]

**Ext. T.O.R.O. Yard- Day** [Sparky waits impatiently]

**Sparky**

Come on...what is taking him?

**Int. TORO Mainshed- Day**

**Hector**

[Climbs inside her cab] Hey Amber.

**Amber**

*looks around* He-

**Hector**

Shhhhh! Quiet. [moves some wires around] Now just move foreward alittle.

**Amber**

[Moves foreward an inch] I can move.

**Hector**

Now just steam foreward and run for it.

**Amber**

But what about those two?

**Hector**

Just do it. I have help.

**Amber**

*uneasily* Okay. [Puffs foreward slowly at first and goes faster]

**Hector**

Go faster.

**Sasha**

[Looks up and sees Amber moving] HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

**Amber**

_*comes toward the camera*_ Just down the line.

**Sasha**

*Growls* [starts to move after her.]

**Alfred**

After her! [Starts moving forward and stops] Huh? What the- [Chain goes taught.]

**Ext. T.O.R.O Yard- Day**

**Int. T.O.R.O. Mainshed- Day**

**Sasha**

[She stops] What are you doing back there?

**Alfred**

I can't move! [growls as he tries to move forward]

**Ext. T.O.R.O. Yard- Day**

**Sparky**

[Starts to back up]

**Int. T.O.R.O. Mainshed- Day **

**Sasha**

I'll get her! [roars forward] [a line of trucks suddenly move in front of her, blocking her track. Amber just misses them.] What? [Sasha stops and the camera pans over to the front of the train, where Sparky has just pushed a long line of frieght cars to block her attack.]

**Ext. T.O.R.O. Yard- Day**

**Sparky**

Stupid diesel. [puffs off with three gunpowder wagons attatched to his back end.]

**Int. T.O.R.O. Mainshed- Day**

**Sasha **

*Growls angrily*

**Alfred**

[Shoots foreward as the support is ripped from the ground and the roof caves in] OW!

**Ext. T.O.R.O Main Yard- Day**

**Amber**

[Shoots past the signal box and the camera. Followed by Sparky]

**Sparky**

[As he shoots by] We did it!

**Amber**

Wait! [slows down as she comes to a switch then backs down it.]

**Hector**

What are you doing?

**Amber**

There is someone I need to get now. [She gently buffers up to Trinda]

**Trinda**

You came back for me! Thank you!

**Amber**

I'd never leave my brake van behind. Hector, this is my brake van Trinda, from the old days.

**Hector**

Nice to meet you, Trinda.

**Sparky**

This is all touching, but lets hurry up and go.

**Amber**

Right! [goes off, Trinda squeaking behind her.] [Amber shoots through the tunnel first, then followed by Sparky. They disappear.]

**Int. T.O.R.O. Mainshed- Day **

**Sasha**

I can't beleive she got away from me!

**Alfred**

That traitor, Sparky! I'll scrap him myself when I get my buffers on him!

**Diesel 10**

*rolls up* Stop screaming. They can't go anywhere we can't. Remember Alfred, The Grand Machinist has links everywhere. They can't hide. We'll find them by following the tips of loyal station masters and fitters. I'm nearly ready. *Coughs, spewing black smoke* And then we will give chase.*Coughs again*

**Sasha**

What happened to you, anyway?

**Diesel 10**

Sludge in the engine. *coughs* But that is a story to be told when Sodor falls. *grins evily*

**Ext. Oustide of Greensborrow- Day **[Amber and Sparky now race down the track away from the camera, a tail light on Sparky's gunpowder wagons.]

**Sparky**

Where should we go?

**Amber**

Lets hide in the shed at the next station. I was there three days ago.

**Sparky**

Good idea.

**Ext. Greensboro Yard- Day** [Amber and Sparky pull into the shed and stop.]

**Amber**

We need a plan. Where can we go?

**Hector**

Sparky, you had an idea. Where was that place again?

**Sparky**

Sodor. But I don't know how to get there.

**Thomas (V.O.)**

I do.

**Sparky**

Who said that?

**Thomas (V.O.)**

Me. Over here.

**Amber**

Who are you?

**Thomas**

I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. I'm from Sodor.

**Hector**

Great! You can help us! Will Sir Topham Hatt mind us coming unanounnced?

**Thomas**

I don't think so. Wait, how do you know about Sir Topham Hatt?

**Hector**

I read the Railways Series when I was younger.

**Thomas**

So you know the others on our railway?

**Hector**

Yes, mostly. It's been awhile, so my memory is a little fuzzy.

**Amber**

Thomas, are any of those engines Great Western like me?

**Thomas**

Yes. Duck and Oliver.

**Amber**

My brother, built the same day as me, is Oliver!

**Thomas**

He is?

**Amber**

Yes! Would your controller mind if I wanted to stay?

**Thomas**

Of course he wouldn't. Sir Topham Hatt wouldn't want to split up the family.

**Amber**

Wonderful! Thank you.

**Thomas**

Your welcome. Come on. We have a long way to go.

**Sparky**

Especcially since Diesel 10 will be joining the chase after us.

**Thomas**

*shocked* Diesel 10? Chased? Oh! I had no idea! Oh! Come along quickly! [He puffs away][Amber and Sparky puff off after Thomas.]

**Amber**

You've heard of Diesel 10?

**Thomas**

Heard about him? He worked on our railway once, caused a lot of havoc. I can't beleive he still exists. I thought he'd be finished after he fell off the viaduct on our railway.

** Amber**

How bad is he, exactly?

**Thomas**

He destroyed a beautiful engine called Lady. And he tried to do it again, and destroy me as well.

**Sparky**

Okay, we understand. Lets just move before they come after us.

**Ext. T.O.R.- Day**[The three engines roll down the line, after the runaways. Roll past camera to the right.]

**Ext. Junction- Day **[The signal is set at danger. The engines stop.]

**Thomas**

Bother!

**Amber**

Wonder what the hold up is?

**Thomas**

I'll check. [he toots his whistle.]

**Signal Man**

What?

**Thomas**

Why is the signal red?

**Signal Man**

Where have you been? There is a rock slide up ahead. No traffic is moving in either direction.

**Hector**

Great! We're stuck here!

**Thomas**

[looks right] What about that line?

**Signal Man**

It's an old branchline, it goes around the area where the obstruction is, but no one goes that way.

**Thomas**

May we go that way? We have to be somewhere important.

**Signal Man**

Suit yourselves. [goes back in and turns the line to the branchline. The engines go down the tracks.]

**Ext. The Branchline- Day** [The engines rattle down the line. Through bushes and tree branches.]

**Sparky**

OUCH! Maybe we shouldn't have come this way.

**Amber**

Ow! But would you rather be caught by those goons? Besides, we won't be seen by others if we stay off the mainline.

**Thomas**

We got a tunnel coming up!

**Amber**

*nervously* I don't want to go in.

**Thomas**

It's the only way past the obstruction. We have to go. [He puffs into the tunnel and disappears.]

**Amber**

*nervously* Lets go Sparky. [she puffs foreward, followed by Sparky.]

**Ext. Other side of the tunnel- Day** [Amber comes out the other end.]

**Amber**

Whew! Daylight.

**Sparky**

[Comes out the end] Thomas, could Sasha, Alfred and Diesel 10 go down the branchline too?

**Thomas**

Yes. Gordon could do it, even.

**Sparky**

Better make their trip a slow one. [backs into the tunnel.] Hector, could you come help me?

**Hector**

Sure. [hops out of Amber and gets inside Sparky] What are you thinking?

**Sparky**

We are going to blow up the tunnel so if they come down this line, they won't be able to come after us till the rock slide is cleared. I have three gunpowder wagons, that could level the mountain, but better to be safe than sorry. [Backs down into the tunnel]

**Int. Tunnel-Day** [Sparky stops and Hector gets out][Hector lights some fuses]

**Hector**

[Climbs into Sparky's cab] Okay, Sparky. RUN!

**Sparky**

[Puffs away from the wagons]

**Ext. Tunnel- Day** [Sparky rushes past the camera as the wagons go off, covering Sparky in a cloud of dirt.]

**Sparky**

Ah-choo! That should do it.

**Trinda**

Let us make haste then, Ms. Amber.

**Ext. Sodor Bridge-Day**_ *Fade to*_ [Thomas stops, then Amber and Sparky stop.]

**Sparky**

Is that Sodor on the other end of this bridge?

**Thomas**

Yes. The moment we cross this bridge, we'll be free.

**Amber**

[Puffs excitedly] Well, lets go! [She puffs off quickly]

**Sparky**

Wait up! [Follows her quickly.][The three engines cross the bridge.]

**Ext. Vicars Town Station- Day** [James is waiting at the station.]

**James**

Hey, driver. Do you hear puffing?

**James' Driver**

Yes, I do, James. I wonder who it could be.

**Station Master**

Sounds like its three engines puffing.

**James**

[hears Thomas whistle] Sounds like Thomas! He's back. [Hears some other whistles] But I don't know who the other whistles belong to. Sounds like Oliver and...my whistle?

**Thomas**

[Rushes by] Hi, James.

**James**

Where are you going in a hurry? [Amber and Sparky rush by] Do my eyes deceve me?

**James' Driver**

What is it James?

**James**

I thought I saw my brother. Driver, can we hurry after them?

**James' Driver**

After the guard blows his whistle.[The gaurd blows his whsitle, and James takes off in a hurry.]

**Ext. Sodor Line Between Vicarstown and Crovan's Gate- Day **[The three engines race out of Henry's tunnel.]

**Amber**

Where can we meet your controller?

**Thomas**

He might be at Wellsworth. We'll try there. Its a long way to get there.

**Amber**

I can take a long run.

**Thomas**

Good. Because we arn't even halfway there.

**Ext. Wellsworth Station- Day **[The three engines pull in, and Sir Topham Hatt is waiting for them. The engines stop]

** Hatt**

Ah, Thomas. It is wonderful to have you back again. And I see you have brought some friends with you from the other railway. Who are they?

**Amber**

I'm Amber, sir.

**Sparky**

And I am Sparky.

**Trinda**

And I am Trinda, Ms. Amber's brakevan.

**Amber**

Sir, if I might ask, may we stay on your railway? We are hard workers, and we do not wish to return to the mainland.

**Hatt**

Certainly, you three may stay here and work. My railway is in desperate need of more engines due to the visitors to the island. Amber, I want you to go Duck's Branchline and help him and Oliver with passengers. And Sparky, I'll send you to the Works to help Boco with shunting. Thomas will show you the way.

**Thomas**

Yes sir. [James pulls up slowly next to him]

**James**

[pulls next to Sparky] *out of breath* Hey, is your name Sparky?

**Sparky**

Yes. Who are you?

**James**

It's me! James!

**Sparky**

James? My brother! It's been a long time! I see you are now painted red.

**James**

I see you never got rid of that drab black.

**Thomas**

Brothers?

**Sparky**

Yes, we were built on the same day.

**James**

[The guards whistle blows] Oops, that's my gaurd. I have to go, but we must catch up later. Bye. [pulls off]

**Thomas**

That's amazing, you meeting your brother. Come along Amber and Sparky. I'll show you to where you will be working. [Amber and Thomas pull away but Sparky stays behind.]

**Sparky**

I used up all my coal and my water is low. I can't move.

**Amber**

[Backs down toward him] I'll pull you to a water tower and a coal bunker.[Couples up to him]

**Hatt**

Amber, I want you to leave your breakvan with Sparky. She needs some resoration before she returns to service. Sparky, take Trinda with you once your refueled. And, you.

Hector

[Peers out] Me. sir?

**Hatt**

Yes. I need to speak with you about them staying. Now, on with you all.

**Sparky**

Yes sir. [The engines pull out of the station]

**Ext. Blocked Tunnel-Day** [Alfred is staring at the blocked tunnel, Sasha is behind him, and Diesel 10 is in the back]

**Alfred**

They must have done this. It's the only logical choise.

**Sasha**

Cursed steamy. Now we are stuck for the next three days! *growls angrily*

**Diesel 10**

Don't get angry, Sasha. This gives us more time to plan our attack.

**Alfred**

Should we bring the Grand Machinist along? He'll love to see the downfall of Sodor.

**Diesel 10**

Yes. Bring Allen along for the ride. We will be waiting at Greensboro for you. [They back down, as Sasha passes by she is growling to herself angrily]

**Ext. The Little Western-Day **[Duck is waiting at the station, Oliver pulls up.]

**Oliver**

Hello, Duck.

**Duck**

Hello, Oliver. Station master just said that there is another Great Western engine coming to help us today.

**Oliver**

Did he say who this engine was?

**Duck**

No, but she should be here soon. [Amber's whistle sounds] Here she is now. [Amber pulls into the station] Hello, I'm Duck.

**Amber**

Hello, I'm Amber. Hello, Ollie!

**Oliver**

Amber? Amber! It's been too long. I wish you wouldn't call me Ollie.

**Duck**

You two know each other?

**Amber**

We are brother and sister.

**Oliver**

Built the same day. So where is Trinda?

**Amber**

She went to the Works to be repaired. She didn't fair as good as I did. Do you still have Toad?

**Toad**

Indeed, Ms. Amber. It is nice to see you again.

**Amber**

You too, Toad. So, where do I start?

**Duck**

For now, you could help organise my coaches for my next train. Oliver, I mean...*chuckles* Ollie will be shunting in the yard and you can help him. We must have a chat later. I'm going to have a drink. [puffs off toward the water tower.]

**Ext. Tidmouth Sheds- Night **[Sparky is sitting on a siding next to the sheds., James is in his shed next to Sparky.]

**James**

So, Sparky, how have things been on the old line?

**Sparky**

Horrible. Things have taken a dive since the Grand Machinist took over.

**Percy**

Who is the Grand Machinist?

**Sparky**

The man who made me what I am; a steam engine in control of his movements.

**Gordon**

Huh! I'm not scared of him. What could he do to me?

**Henry**

Make you pull goods trains, no doubt.

**Engines**

*Laughs*

**Gordon**

PAH!

**Sparky**

He'd have you cut up and melted down.

**Henry**

Or...he could do that.

**Gordon**

Indeed. By the way, who was that yellow engine I saw working with Duck and Oliver? Do you know her Thomas?

**Thomas**

That's Amber. Shes been to America, from what she told me.

**Gordon**

Really?

**James**

A question Thomas, why wasn't she producing any smoke? I didn't see any coming from her funnel.

**Thomas**

She said she was made to run on fuel cells.

**Percy**

What are they?

**Thomas**

Her conductor Hector said that fuel cells can produce electricity from the air. I didn't understand it fully, but that's what he said.

**James**

So, she's electric then?

**Thomas**

I suppose, but Hector did mention her boiler was still intact, so I assume she could run on coal and water if she needed to.

**Percy**

Is she nice, Thomas?

**Thomas**

Really nice. You should meet her.

**Percy**

I hope I see her during my mail route tonight. See you all tomorrow. [Puffs off]

**Ext. Little Western Sheds- Night** [Duck, Oliver, and Amber are in the sheds.]

**Duck**

So, you two, how was your day?

**Amber**

Like the old days. These trucks think they can trick me, but I got too much strength to be beat so easily. Do they trick you, Ollie?

**Oliver**

No, Amber. They don't. Ever since I pulled one of them apart, they dare not trick me.

**Amber**

Wow! That's amazing Ollie.

** Oliver**

Well, it's nothing really. [Percy's whistle sounds]

**Duck**

That sounds like Percy. He's here with the mail.

**Percy**

[Pulls up to the station, in veiw of the shed] Hey Duck, Oliver. Are you Amber?

**Amber**

Yes. I'm Amber.

**Percy**

I'm Percy. It is a pleasure to meet you.

**Amber**

The pleasure is mine. You have a nice shade of green paint, Percy.

**Percy**

Thanks. Your yellow paint is beautiful. I never saw a yellow engine before.

**Amber**

I never saw a red engine till I saw James.

**Percy**

James is always puffed up in the smoke box over that fact.

**Amber**

Makes sense. Red is a pretty color, but being the only one with that color can make any engine conceited.

**Percy**

[chuckles] I have to go now, Amber. The mail doesn't deliver itself you know. See you tomorrow. [Puffs off]

**Amber**

Bye, Percy.

**Ext. Work Yard- Day** [Alfred pulls in slowly, he stops next to a workman]

**Workman**

Hello, who are you?

**Alfred**

I am a new engine. I'm to help Sparky. Could you tell me where I would find him?

**Workman**

Certainly, he's coming here with a load of coal. He's at the coal yard.

**Alfred**

*Grins evily* Thank you, sir. [puffs off. As he goes by a station, he hears a little boy talking to his dad]

** Boy**

Daddy, who was the pretty yellow tank engine?

**Father**

That was Amber, Charlie. She's a new engine.

**Boy**

Can we take a ride on her train next time we go to market, father? Please?

**Father**

Certainly, my son. The next time we go to market, we will ride the Little Western with her.

**Alfred**

(to himself) So...Amber's at the Little Western. Sasha will love this information.

**Ext. Tidmouth Station- Day **[Percy comes in with stone trucks, he is red in the face. Sir Topham Hatt is on the platform.]

**Percy**

Whew! These stone trucks are heavy.

**Hatt**

I can tell. Percy, go have a rest. I've sent Thomas to get the rest of the stone.

**Percy**

Thank you, sir. [Camera pans over to the left of the station. Diesel 10 is waiting in the shadows.]

**Diesel 10**

[purrs off quietly.]

**Ext. Coal Yard- Day** [Sparky is working in the coal yard]

**Sparky**

Ah...choo! Talk about dusty.

**James**

[puffs up] And dirty. I hate it here. It'll mess up my paint.

**Sparky**

Work is work. It gets done regardless.

**James**

What ever. I got this load, Sparky. You take the others.

**Sparky**

Okay, see you at Brendam. [James puffs away]

**Ext-Gordon's Hill-Day **[Sparky puffs toward the hill with the coal cars. Start to slow]

**Sparky**

*pant* Comeoncomeoncomeon *pants* [slows down and stops] Drat!

**Trucks**

*giggles*

**Alfred**

*pulls up slowly*

**Sparky**

GRRRR...

**Alfred**

[bangs into the rear of the train] HA!

**Sparky**

OUCH! Hey!

**Alfred**

I got you now!

**Sparky**

ALFRED!

**Alfred**

I'm taking you for a ride. Hold on tight!

**Sparky**

HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!

**Alfred**

Make me, deserter. I'm taking you somewhere.

**Ext. Little Western-Day** [Amber pulls into the station, Duck is on the other platform]

**Duck**

So, Amber, what did you think about the chute at the Little Railway?

**Amber**

It's amazing. The engines on the Little Railway are kinda cute. **Duck**

They are. But they do the job well.

**Amber**

Can I take the next train there, Duck?

** Duck**

Certianly. Once you put those ballast trucks in their sidings, and I get back with this train. Be on time. [leaves]

**Amber**

Okay. See you, Duck. [puffs off]

**Ext. Siding- Day **[Amber pushes the ballast cars into a siding.]

**Amber**

Whew. This is hard work. But at least it's done.

**Hector**

I'm going to get some lunch. I'll be back soon.

**Amber**

Okay. I'll be over here.

**Sasha**

[cruises up slowly, pulls out Claude and clamps onto Amber's cab]

**Amber**

Ouch!

**Sasha**

You make one wrong move, and I will crush you like the insect you are.

**Amber**

YOU!

**Sasha**

Yes, me. Now. Move.

**Amber**

[moves foreward] Where are we going?

**Sasha**

You'll see. [Leaves the frame]

**Ext. Ffarquar Quarry- Day** [Thomas and Mavis moves about the quarry]

**Mavis**

Here is your train, Thomas.

**Thomas**

Thanks Mavis. [puffs off]

**Ext. Ffarquar Line- Day** [Thomas puffs down the line, slowly]

**Thomas**

Ah...what a lovely day. [a diesel horn is heard] Must be Mavis. Hmmm...but that doesn't sound like her horn. [stops] Who's there?

**Diesel 10**

[purrs up from around the corner] Hello, puff ball. It's been awhile.

**Thomas**

OH NO! You again!

**Diesel 10**

Yes. And this time, you not going to escape me. I could have destoryed Lady, but you had to interfear. Because you destroyed the bridge, I got stuck on a barge and ended up in Madrid. I can get Lady some other time, but I must get you out of the way first. [Buffers up to him]

**Thomas**

What are you doing?

**Diesel 10**

Saving you for later. [pulls Thomas away, leaving his cars behind]

**Int. Sir Topham Hatt's Office- Dusk** [Hector comes in]

**Hector**

You wanted to see me, sir?

**Hatt**

Yes I did. Where is your engine? Duck said she was to take a train from Tidmouth to Arlseburgh. But she didn't show up to collect her train.

**Hector**

I don't know, sir. She's never run off before. I had gone to get my lunch and when I came back, she was gone.

**Hatt**

And, what's more, Sparky never showed up at the docks. His frieght cars were found outside of Wellsworth. Can you explain?

**Hector**

No Sir. Also, Thomas never showed up either. His stone wagons never came to Tidmouth.

**Hatt**

Right. This is odd. I'll set up a search party. [starts to dial the phone]

**Hector**

I wonder what could have happened to them. [a rustle can be heard. Hector turns to see the Grand Machinest outside the window, he quickly ducks down] IT'S HIM! It's the Grand Machinest from the Other Railway! [runs toward the door]

**Hatt**

[drops the phone and follows] Wait up a minute.

**Ext. Sir Topham Hatt's Office-Dusk**

**Hatt**

Follow that crook! He set this whole thing up! He has our engines!

**Hector**

Come back here you son of a- [crashes into a trash can, drowning out his curse]

**Grand Machinest**

[hops in his car, and drives off]

**Hector**

*groans* Great. He got away.

**Hatt**

Not yet. Get in. [gets in his car, Hector follows] No one tampers with my railroad.

**Ext. Road- Night** [The Grand Machinest drives down the road, Sir Topham Hatt's car follows alittle later. They go through town, running red lights. They then end up in the country]

**Grand Machinest**

[drives across a muddy feild in front of Trevor]

**Trevor**

Goodness me, what was that?

**Hatt**

[follows, going past Trevor too]

**Grand Machinest**

[swearves down the road.][Berty comes around the corner, as the Grand Machinest roars into frame.]

**Berty**

OY! WATCH OUT!

**Grand Machinest**

[his car swerves to avoid Berty and goes into the ditch.][Car stops] [Berty stops and a police car comes up] [he is pulled from his car by the police, his hat falls to the ground, showing his face]

**Hatt**

[walks up] You sir, are in a whole lot of trouble.

**Grand Machinest**

Not as much as your dump engines are.

**Hatt**

Tell us where they are, now.

**Policeman**

You'd be escaping a life sentence.

**Grand Machinest**

I'll tell. [Hector grabs his coat]

**Hector**

Where are they?

**Ext- Knapford Harbor- Night **[The three Other Railway engins gaurd the three hostages. Sparky is right in front of Diesel 10. Thomas and Amber are in between Alfred and Sasha.]

**Sparky**

What will you monsters do to us?

**Alfred**

Send you to the scrap yard and watch you get cut up.

**Diesel 10**

And after your all molton iron, the rest of Sodor shall follow!

**Alfred**

Don't worry. You'll fetch a nice price with the scrap traders. The Grand Machinest will figure something out nice price for the dumb little whistle of yours.

**Sasha**

And maybe put that technology you have to some good use, rather than running an anceint rust bucket around the rails.

**Amber**

Thomas, couple up to me. We need all the power we can provide.

**Thomas**

Okay. [Couples up to Amber]

**Alfred**

What are you going to do? Your just tiny tank engines. We arn't moving till the Grand Machinist gets here. And neither are you.

**Amber**

You misjudge our combined strength. Take this! [backs down into Alfred]

**Alfred**

OOF! You little brats! [Backs off the pier, his tender falls off] NO![Alfred's wheels spin around] [Alfred unbalences and slips into the sea.] OUCH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Amber**

Take that, you galloping green goblin.

**Diesel 10**

*Growls* I'll teach you to revolt! [Pinchy starts to come at Thomas]

**Sparky**

CLAWS OFF! [Hits Diesel 10 and pushes him off the pier and into a barge of sludge]

**Diesel 10**

YUCK! HOW DARE YOU! [Pinchy starts to reach for Sparky but suddenly Diesel 10's engines die and smoke billows from his engine] Sleepers and ballast! [Pinchy is frozen in place then falls into the sludge]

**Sparky**

Sludge in the engine?

**Diesel 10**

Shut up! *growls*

**Sasha**

[Rolls up] I'll get you for that, steamies. [Claude pops out, suddenly hears sirens]The police.

**Thomas**

Ha. Your in trouble now.

**Sasha**

[stows Claude away] You wish. [backs away as quickly as she can] These two defuncts might have gotten caught, but not me!

**Thomas**

COME BACK HERE! [starts to follow after her]

**Amber**

Thomas, don't! [Thomas stops] She's not worth it. She'll get what is coming to her.

**Ext- Abandoned Tunnel- Night**[Sasha backs into the tunnel.]

**Sasha**

Ha. No one will look for me here. I'm so far down this old line, no one will ever come down here. [looks down] Hmmmm...my front is too out in the open. The moon light will reviel myself. I'll back alittle further down. [backs up, suddenly her rear crashes into the caved in part of the tunnel, and she comes off the tracks] OUCH! Darn it! I've derailed. Come on out Claude. I need to get back on the tracks. [Claude comes out, but the roof is too low and all Sasha succeeds in doing is dislodging some bricks] Wha- [The tunnel starts to cave in] NO! NO WAIT! HELP M- [The tunnel caves in completly, dirt flying out the tunnel entrence, then silence.]

**Thomas (V.O)**

That night was the last time anyone would see Sasha the devious Dash 9 again. Goodness knows where she got to. [At Sodor Bridge, Diesel 10 and Alfred get sent back to the other railway on a railcar.] Alfred and Diesel 10 were shipped to America. They are currently in a stoarage shed, awaiting the construction of a new wing at the Smithsonian. In my opinion, those two got better than they deserved.[On the Little Western] Amber went back to work with Oliver and Duck on their branch line after her cab was repainted. [At the coal yard, Sparky puffs past the camera] Sparky has now taken up the job as the pride of the Coaling Plant. He now runs the line everyday, and sometimes takes the express when Gordon or Henry are busy else where with James. [At Knapford Station, Amber and Sparky sit at platforms 4 and 5.] And they are all proud to be called, Sodor engines._ *Fade out**Credits Roll*_


End file.
